Surprises
by LiselleHunt
Summary: One-shot about a surprising turn of events involving our favorite crime fighting duo. Hope you enjoy it. Rated T to be safe.


I know that this situation will never happen but it made me smile while I was writing it so here it is.

**Disclaimer:** Love the show but don't own it :(

* * *

Angela was waiting for her when she came out of the bathroom.

"Are you pregnant, Sweetie?" her best friend asked.

"What? Of course not, Angela. Why would you think that?" she asked her, bewildered.

"Because, Sweetie, you've been back and forth to the bathroom since Monday puking your guts out."

"Thank you for that lovely image, Angela, but I assure that I'm not pregnant. It could just be food poisoning."

"How can you be so sure, Bren?"

"I'm sure because I haven't had intercourse for nearly a year, Ange."

"Well, Sweetie, when you put it that way. But will you go to the doctor to be a hundred percent sure? It might be something serious."

"Alright, I'll call the doctor to see when I could stop by for a checkup."

Later that afternoon, Brennan walked back into the lab after her doctor's appointment with a stunned look on her face. According to her doctor, she was nearly 10 weeks pregnant. She really didn't think that it was possible for her to be pregnant. Sure she missed her period but as attributed it to stress because of the continuous flow of cases that they worked on these past few weeks. As she told Angela, she hadn't had intercourse for nearly a year. But the doctor's estimate of how far along she was unsettled her. It fell right into the weekend that she and Booth spent in Vegas doing undercover work. However, no matter how hard she tried she couldn't remember having sex with him. Sure they got pretty drunk after they solved the case but she doubted that it was enough for them to forget something happening between them. They also woke up next to each other on the bed but that didn't bother her. It was part of their undercover personas as a married couple. But, apparently, something did happen and it resulted to her pregnancy.

"Booth, this arrived for you."

"Thank you, Charlie."

Thinking that it was important, Booth opened the envelope and pulled out its contents. One glance at the papers in his hands, Booth quickly left out of his office and got into his car. Driving towards the Jeffersonian, he tried to remember what happened on their last night in Vegas. He remembered them drinking to celebrate another case closed but that was it. The next thing he remembered was waking up next to Bones the next morning.

"Angela, where's Bones?" he asked the first person he saw.

"She's in her office since she came back from her doctor's appointment."

"She had a doctor's appointment? Why? Is she sick?"

"I don't know. She won't talk to me. Perhaps you will have better luck."

Booth approached his partner's office. He knocked at the open door before entering to alert her of his presence. "Hi, Bones," he greeted her.

"Oh, hi, Booth. What are you doing here? Do we have case?"

"Uhhhhh…." Booth doesn't know what to say. "I have something to tell you."

"I have something to tell you, too. Should I go first? I want to get it over with."

Relieved that he doesn't have to tell her about the document he just received, he motioned for her to continue.

"I'm pregnant." Brennan decided that doing it quickly was the best course of action, like pulling a band aid.

Booth was shocked and a little hurt. He didn't know what she wanted to tell him but he never expected that. Bones didn't mention that she was seeing anyone so it hurt him to think that his best friend didn't trust him with that information. "Who's the father?"

"You are."

If Booth thought that he was shocked before, he had no words to describe how he's feeling now. "What makes you say that, Bones? We never even slept together. And you would tell me if you decided to use the donation I made a few years back."

"I know you're shocked, Booth," Brennan started.

"Shocked doesn't even cover it, Bones," he interrupted her.

"I know. I haven't had intercourse for nearly a year, Booth, a year. And then I found out today that I'm 10 weeks pregnant? How do you think I feel right now?"

"If you haven't, uh, been with a man for nearly a year, how did you get pregnant? And why did you tell me that I'm the…" Booth suddenly stopped talking when another part of what Brennan said registered in his brain. "10 weeks? That means when we were undercover, we…"

"That's what I concluded too, Booth." Brennan told him as he seemed unable to finish his sentence.

"I thought that was a dream." Booth said, quietly as if reminding himself of something that had happened but Brennan heard him.

"What? What dream?" Brennan asked him.

"On that last night in Vegas, I dreamed that we, uh, we slept together."

"I had a similar dream that night, too. But I concluded that it was because our undercover personas made me realize just how much attracted I am to you and too much alcohol."

"So you mean that it really happened?"

"Yes. That is the conclusion that I reached."

"What do you mean that you thought you dreamed about us because of your attraction to me?"

"I've been attracted to you since the day we met, Booth. You know that. I thought the over consumption of alcohol added to the roles we were playing made me dream something that felt so real."

"I, uh, Bones –" Booth was literally rendered speechless at Brennan's confession.

Seeing his discomfort, Brennan decided to let him off the hook this time. "So what do we do now?" she asked him.

"I don't know. This is unexpected," Booth replied, relieved.

"You can say that again. You said you also had something to tell me. What is it?"

Then Booth remembered the reason why he went to the Jeffersonian in the first place and his discomfort returned. He's not really sure how to break the news to Bones because he knows that it was the kind of news that she will not receive well.

"Well, Bones, it's kind of hard to explain but I guess that this will explain itself." Booth handed her the envelope that he had received that had caused his being in the Jeffersonian now.

Brennan was curious what was inside the envelope because it was easy to see Booth's unease so she opened it and removed the contents inside. It only took a single glance at the papers she just pulled out to see what caused Booth's discomfort. It was because the paper she was holding was a marriage certificate with their names written on it.

**END**

* * *

Hope you enjoyed it. Feel free to tell me what you think.


End file.
